


nothing but loose ends

by boyhands



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyhands/pseuds/boyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically an au where harry and louis are wealthy upper east side teens with emotional problems and no one but each other to turn to. aw. (i might add a part 2 with more actual lourry action later but i might not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but loose ends

At 7 in the morning it’s still dark and they’re still asleep, their clothes flung on the floor next to the bed, lying under the layers of silk sheets so soft they make Louis think of being a kid again, cuddled in between his parents in the mornings. Of the intimacy they could share when he was too young to appreciate it, that he now has to try and replicate with all-nighters with Harry and one-night stands with faceless aspiring models. But that part of him, the part that needs that intimacy, has sunk so far into oblivion that he no longer realizes it’s there. 

Louis jolts awake as Harry pushes his hand against him hard, breathing out a loud whimper. His face contorts into a frown and he mumbles something unintelligible, and Louis knows what’s happening. Harry has been having these nightmares ever since Louis can remember and probably before. “Don’t go,” moans Harry, twisting the blankets between his feet, “don’t go please stay please stay please…”

“Harry,” whispers Louis groggily. “Harry, wake up. It’s a dream. Wake up.” He pushes his hand through Harry’s curls gently, trying to wake him. “Harry.” He kisses his forehead gently.

Harry wakes up with a gasp and Louis hugs him, shutting his eyes as Harry squeezes him tight. He turns away and Louis can tell he’s wiping away his tears, the one thing he never lets Louis see. “Sorry I woke you,” he whispers.

“Just go back to sleep,” says Louis reassuringly, stroking Harry’s back soothingly under his thin white undershirt. Harry, distraught, reaches his arm to the floor and swipes around, but Louis, who knows what he’s looking for, pulls him back and whispers, “shhhh. It’s early. Go back to sleep.”

But Louis can’t, even as he watches Harry’s face finally relax and transform into the peaceful sleep-face Louis knows so well. He’s still awake, watching Harry sleep, the long eyelashes and half-open mouth, his warm, alcoholic breath fluttering into Louis’s face. Louis, hungover and drowsy, drifts into reveries of the night before—how stoned Harry had been, mumbling about a fight with his father when Louis had picked him up; the girls they’d taken into adjacent bathroom stalls at the bar; laughing hysterically with Harry as they left the strip club about how weird they’d always found them; leaving, heavily coked up, in Louis’s limo and playing drinking games in their underwear until they fell asleep. Louis reaches across Harry for the bottle he’d been looking for earlier, and takes a few swallows until he feels sleepy enough to drift off, his face close enough to Harry for their breath to be indistinguishable. 

This time, it’s Harry who wakes up, the warm sunlight streaming in through the window making him smile sleepily and shake Louis awake. “Wh-what?” groans Louis, pushing his blankets off and stretching, his eyes closed. Harry smiles broadly at him and Louis squints up at him with one eye, laughing. “What?” he giggles, covering his face tiredly. 

“Get up!” Harry says, pushing him.

“Too tired,” protests Louis, batting his hands away, but Harry overpowers him, pulling him forcefully into the sun and hugging him from behind. Louis immediately submits and closes his eyes again, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder and going limp in his arms. Harry smiles and leans against the wall, content for the moment to sit here with his best friend, in the sun, feeling the emptinesses in his heart temporarily filled.


End file.
